Cuando mi voz te alcance
by Shalaralala LP
Summary: La sonrisa que tenía Kousaka-san dibujada en sus labios era resplandeciente, tanto que llegué a creer que si la seguía mirando, en cualquier momento me cegaría.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola. Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico un FanFic que no sea NanoFate, y bueno, esta pareja es prácticamente "nueva" y hay muy pocos fics de ellas, por no decir que sólo hay uno en español. Así que bueno, vengo a hacer mi pequeño aporte. Pensé escribirlo en inglés, pero me da una pereza escribir en inglés porque siento que no es un idioma demasiado rico en palabras, por lo tanto eme aquí. XD_

 _En fin. Los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia sí._

 _Por ahora no planeo hacerla demasiado extensa, eso debido a que tengo otros fanfics en curso._

 _Gracias por su atención. Sin más que decir, disfruten y dejen sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc._

* * *

 ** _Cuando mi voz te alcance._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con los audífonos puestos, deambulando de un lado a otro, ya era relativamente tarde, los únicos alumnos que seguían dentro de las instalaciones eran aquellos que tenían actividades con los respectivos clubs a los que pertenecían. Desde que entré a clases no mostré ningún tipo de interés por un club en particular, si acaso el de música, pero por desidia terminé siendo de las personas que se van a casa después de que terminan las clases. Este día no fue así, me quedé más tiempo de lo normal sólo por el simple hecho de haberme quedado dormida en una clase, la profesora que imparte la materia se molestó y lo tomó como una falta de respeto de mí parte, por lo que me pidió que acudiera a la sala de profesores luego de que finalizara el horario escolar. No fue para más que darme un sermón, esa clase de palabras que saben que no quieres escuchar y que ignoras pero que de todas maneras terminan diciendo. Pretendí que la escuchaba, cosa que hice los primeros dos minutos, pasados esos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudo o no haber dicho.

Pasé junto al aula de música, justo en ese momento la canción que estaba escuchando finalizó para reproducir la que seguía, en ese lapso mínimo de tiempo en el que tarda de cambiar de una canción a otra, escuché una voz provenir del aula junto a mí, le puse pausa a mi IPod y me quité los audífonos para poder escuchar con mayor detenimiento, sea quien fuera que se encontrara tras aquellas puertas de madera, tenía una buena voz, nada fuera de este mundo, fue lo que pensé, estaba comenzando a cantar una canción conocida por muchos, desconocida para otros, Chandelier de Sia. En cuanto llegó al estribillo me puse de nuevo los audífonos, dispuesta a continuar mi camino, no la creía capaz de alcanzar las notas, y si lo hacía seguramente desentonaría, para mi sorpresa, no fue así, justo cuando iba a presionar el botón de "Play" , su voz se hizo incluso más potente, me intrigó saber a quién le pertenecía tan bella y asombrosa voz, que había logrado una entonación perfecta, lo que más me impresionó fueron los falsetes que realizó, y ese sentimiento que había empleado.

Abrí la puerta de manera sigilosa, no quería interrumpirla ni que me tomara por una entrometida; para mi suerte ella estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que pude introducirme en el aula sin que ella se percatara de mí presencia. Mi asombro aumentó cuando me di cuenta de quién se trataba. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, me arrepentía de haber entrado, hubiera seguido mi camino y pasarla por alto, ojalá no me hubiera quedado dormida, era lo que pensaba.

Traté de salir de la misma manera que entré, sin que ella lo notara, pero debido a mi nerviosismo terminé tropezando, acto seguido, ella se volvió inmediatamente mirando en mi dirección.

No quería levantar mi mirada, me sentía por demás incómoda con ella, eso era por algo que sucedió un tiempo atrás. Algo que hasta ahora seguía muy presente en mis pensamientos. El recuerdo de aquél día, viendo como se aferraba a sus rodillas, escuchar los quedos sollozos que emitía de su boca, _"¿En verdad creíste que podrías ganar?"_ , no era algo que planeaba decir, pero terminé pensándolo en voz alta, no creí que fuera a importarle, mucho menos que mis palabras en verdad le afectarían, pero terminaron causando que las lágrimas que se había esforzado por ahogar en sus ojos, brotaran incesantes de éstos, humedeciendo sus mejillas, cubriendo su rostro con agua salada. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que había sido intransigente con ella, más por la manera en la que lo había dicho, tan indiferente.

Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, esa mirada que desde aquél día quise eludir.

—Tú… —la escuché decir, pero no la dejé terminar, salí huyendo de inmediato y a una velocidad que ni siquiera yo sabía que podía llegar a correr.

Cuando creía haberme alejado lo suficiente, me detuve, sujeté mis rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, lo sentía pesado, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, los latidos de mi corazón eran acelerados, ¿Desde cuándo ella está aquí?

No ha pasado mucho desde que iniciaron las clases, debido a que siempre me iba apenas sonaba la campana de salida, no me sorprendía el hecho de no habérmela topado antes, tampoco esperaba que ella entrara a este instituto, había mejores a los que pudo haber acudido, entonces ¿por qué?

Me fui a casa tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, pero claro, no me fue posible hacer eso.

Al día siguiente procuré llegar temprano, demasiado temprano, así no correría riesgos de topármela, me fui directo a mi salón de clase y me quedé allí, incluso en la hora del almuerzo, temía encontrármela. En la salida fue donde se me complicaron las cosas, irme inmediatamente o quedarme hasta más tarde de lo normal, no sabía qué hacer, opté por la primera opción. Me coloqué mis audífonos, así podría perderme entre la multitud, si se llagase el caso de que ella me viera o algo.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando sentí una mano posarse en mí hombro, un escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que sería ella, deseaba equivocarme, mas no fue así. Movió su mano hasta mi cabeza, tomó los audífonos y los dejo caer, haciendo que quedaran colgados en mi cuello.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó con una seriedad tan intimidante.

Suspiré, no es como si tuviera opción.

Con la mirada que tenía en sus ojos me fue imposible negarme, terminé siguiéndola. Por mi cabeza pasaban cientos de pensamientos, todos relacionados a lo que había pasado hace tiempo, _"Seguro aún lo recuerda y quiere vengarse por eso…", "Debería disculparme, pero… ¿Por qué exactamente? Sólo había sido honesta"_

Subimos hasta la azotea, no había nadie alrededor, ella se acercó hasta la orilla, recargándose de espaldas en el muro que le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

—¿Por qué estás tan tensa? —ladeó ligeramente su cabeza hacia su izquierda, _"adorable"_ , pensé.

—Y-yo n-no… —tartamudeé, no había forma que no lo hiciera. —Por nada, —logré controlarme. —¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—No hay algo en especial que quisiera decirte, sólo quería hablar contigo. —contestó, no sé exactamente por qué pero que haya dicho eso hizo que en mi tuviera en mi pecho una inusual sensación. —Aunque me gustaría saber la razón por la que estabas ayer en el aula de música. —agregó, parecía estar curiosa por ello, así que le respondí.

—Iba pasando por ahí, casualmente escuché a alguien cantar y quería escuchar más nítidamente. —mi voz sonó forzada, como si un robot estuviera contestando en mi lugar. —Sólo eso.

—Creí que no te gustaba como canto. —repuso, girando tanto su vista hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué crees…? —volvió a mirarme, entonces comprendí. —¡Oh! … Eso… Yo… Yo no…

—Descuida, parece que te estoy incomodando así que será mejor que me vaya. —comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida. Cuando paso por mi lado, impedí que siguiera caminando sujetando su brazo.

—No me estás incomodando, Kousaka-san, es sólo… —acaché mi cabeza, miraba al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en él. —¡Lo siento mucho! Por haber dicho aquello, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, yo… No lo dije de mala manera. —hice una reverencia.

—Fuiste muy insensible, más por el desdén con el que estaban cargadas tus palabras. —levanté mi mirar, ella estaba sonriendo. —Gracias a eso que dijiste yo me seguí esforzando, no deje de practicar, quería ser capaz de cantar para que tú…

—Me arrepintiera de mis palabras. —terminé su oración, imaginé que algo así iba a decir.

—No, para que tú me escucharas.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamé, definitivamente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡¿ella había dicho qué?!

—De alguna manera, quería que mi voz te alcanzara, Kumiko.

Pude sentir la sinceridad en lo que decía, pero más que eso, podía sentir mi corazón palpitando frenéticamente a un ritmo irregular, sentía mis mejillas cálidas, seguramente estaba sonrojada. Quería decir algo, pero boca impedía a mi voz salir, no lograba articular palabra alguna. La sonrisa que tenía Kousaka-san dibujada en sus labios era resplandeciente, tanto que llegué a creer que si la seguía mirando, en cualquier momento me cegaría. Pero no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, en especial luego de que sus ojos entraron en contacto con los míos, fueron segundos o quizás minutos, no estaba del todo segura, el tiempo de pronto dejo de avanzar, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores rojizos, anaranjados, con un ligero toque de morado, las nubes cubiertas por el arrebol, no sabía qué era más hermoso, el espectáculo que me brindaba la naturaleza o el brillo en los ojos de Kousaka-san y su hipnotizante sonrisa. Estaba experimentando la más espléndida epifanía, digna de se guardada en mi memoria.

* * *

 _Eso ha sido todo de mi parte por el día de hoy. Si se preguntan por qué cambie la trompeta de Reina por su voz, es debido a que no tengo grandes conocimientos acerca de instrumentos de viento, y no sé así se me ocurrió, de hecho al principio pensé en hacerla bailarina de ballet lol_

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, de nuevo._

 _Creo que la pequeña historia tendrá máximo 5 capítulos._

 _Ya después de que terminé uno de los fics que tengo pendientes, le dedicaré tiempo a esta pareja que la verdad, desde el primer momento me gustaron. Las vi y se activo mi shippeador mode. XD_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a su respectivo autor y a KyoTrollAni._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

 _"Quería que mi voz te alcanzara"_ Fueron esas las palabras que Kousaka-san dijo antes de sonreír tan esplendorosamente.

Pero, exactamente... —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—¿Qué se supone que significa, qué? —repitió después de mí Hazuki-chan, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. Ella se sentaba detrás de mí, es una chica muy enérgica y carismática, desde el primer día se hizo cercana a mí.

Agité mi cabeza hacia los lados. —Nada en especial. —respondí.

—Así que, ¿En serio no piensas unirte a ningún club? —todos los días me insistía constantemente que debía de solicitar la entrada a alguno, diciendo que no debía desaprovechar mi tiempo en el instituto. —Todavía tienes tiempo de hacerlo. —añadió.

No es como si me encantase regresar inmediatamente a casa después de clases, pero ningún club conseguía despertarme el suficiente interés como para dedicarle mi tiempo.

—Lo pensaré. —era mi respuesta de siempre, pero, la verdad es que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de hacerlo.

Las clases comenzaron, presté la debida atención al profesor que se encontraba enfrente impartiendo la clase, y con debida atención me refiero a la que ponen los estudiantes promedio, en la cual llegaba a un punto en el que no podías seguir la explicación del profesor porque ésta era demasiado aburrida, y la historia no es precisamente mi materia favorita.

Así continuaron las demás clases, cuando no entendía algo o perdía el rumbo que estaba dando, mi mirada se enfocaba en el reloj de manecillas que se encontraba colgado a unos centímetros arriba de la pizarra. Con mi mente enfocada en nada en especial más que en contar cada tic toc del reloj, la imagén de Kousaka-san la invadió. Ya sea por una razón u otra, siempre logra incautarse y hacerse presente en mis pensamientos. Antes era por sus lágrimas, ahora por su sonrisa, y no podía evitar dejar de cavilar que de ambas formas luce magnífica, por no decir hermosa.

En un pestañeo ya habían acabado las monótonas clases y era hora de seguir la misma rutina de siempre. Caminar las mismas calles y la misma distancia hasta la estación, esperar el mismo tren que me llevará a recorrer las mismas calles hacia mi casa. Todo es lo mismo, nada cambia. Incluso si me uniera a un club, no habría mucha diferencia. Suspiré.

—Ese ha sido un gran suspiro. —esa voz... Tragué saliva, debía haberme puesto los audífonos, me reprendí.

A pesar de haberme disculpado con ella, a pesar de que no tenía porque actuar de esa manera, seguía habiendo algo en Kousaka-san que provocaba en mí ese tipo de reacción.

—¿No tienes actividades de club o algo? —se salió la pregunta de mi boca, hubiese querido que mi tono tuviera un poco más de tacto.

—Habrá audiciones para seleccionar a las personas que participaran en el concurso de canto. —me explicaba. —Cada quien ensaya por sí mismo.

—Ya veo. —comenté, aparentando tener interés en ello.

Quería preguntarle, el significado de aquella oración que no abandonaba y resonaba sonoramente en mí cabeza.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —suspiré, podía mentirle y decir que no, pero no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

—¿Para qué? —cuestioné.

—¿Sueles contestar las preguntas que te hacen con otra pregunta?

—Tengo tiempo, sí. —le respondí. —Ahora puedes contestarme tú a mí.

—Quiero que me ayudes. —no creo ser la persona más indicada para que alguien le pida ayuda, sin embargo ella me lo estaba pidiendo. —Sigueme. —exigió, sutil.

Está era la segunda vez que lo hacía, y no me importaba el hacerlo, lo que me intrigaba es por qué no me importaba, si fuera otra persona, cualquiera, seguro desde un principio habría dado una excusa para evitar llegar hasta este punto, pero estaba más que claro que Kousaka-san no es simplemente alguien más.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una parte detrás del edificio, había cinco árboles y dos grandes arbustos decorando ese pequeño espacio, estaba lo suficiente alejado como para que nadie fuera a pasar por ahí, menos a esas horas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Te lo dije, cada quien práctica por su cuenta, y yo te necesito. —eso no respondía a mí pregunta inicial, al menos no concretamente, además, ¿me necesita? Se percató de mí cara de confusión y de poco entendimiento. —Tienes un buen oído, posees conocimientos sobre la música y el canto. Eso y eres buena para criticar. —correcto, el modo en que lo dijo me hacía casi imposible decidir si había sido un cumplido o un insulto con perspicacia.

—No creo que sea bueno que yo... —colocó sus dedos índice y medio en mis labios, haciendo que dejara de hablar.

—Requiero de alguien que sea honesto. —quitó sus dedos y prosiguió. —Y tú eres descaradamente honesta.

—¿Sabes? No sé si estás insultandome o no, pero es un poco irritante.

—Era, más bien, un cumplido.

—Tienes una forma muy singular de dar cumplidos, Kousaka-san.

—Entonces, ¿Lo harás?

Una parte de mí quería negarse rotundamente, y otra estaba ansiosa por aceptar.

—Lo pensaré. —respondí.

Esas mismas palabras que le decía cada día a Hazuki-chan, terminé diciéndoselas a ella, con la pequeña gran diferencia de que eso sí lo pensé con detalle.

Al llegar a mi casa, me fui directo a mi habitación y me arrojé directo a la cama. ¿Qué debería hacer? Comencé a analizar los pros y los contras. No había muchos pros pero eso no significaba que hubiera más contras. El que encabezaba la lista de éste último, era que Kousaka-san me resulta intimidante.

Suspiré.

Terminé accediendo, no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero así pasó. Todos los días después de clases comenzaría a reunirme con Kousaka-san.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en el aula de música.

—¿Qué canción planeas cantar para la audición? —le pregunté para darme una idea de lo que iba a evaluar de su voz.

No me sentía del todo cómoda con esto, no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia. Pudiendo ir con alguien mejor está aquí conmigo.

—Aún no lo decido. —dijo, despreocupada.

Luego de un par de minutos en silencio comenzó a cantar el estribillo de Titanium, de nuevo una canción de Sia. Traté de recordar la canción que había interpretado en aquella ocasión, esfuerzo en vano. Me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos, me recosté sobre la mesa y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de su voz; era buena, quizás más que eso, no había desafinado en ni una sóla nota, tenía una increíble entonación, pero eso era todo.

Sorpresivamente cambió de canción, su voz sonaba diferente, estaba usando su registro de silbido, lo cual me impactó, ni siquiera me imaginé que tuviera, contadas son las cantantes que lo emplean, y es suyo sonaba perfectamente asombroso. Si no me equivoco esa canción es el Intro de Ariana Grande. El sonido que emiten las teclas del piano comenzaron a resonar por el aula, volvió a sorprenderme, ahora cantaba Through the rain, de Mariah Carey. La interpretación fue hermosa, hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo. Su registro de silbido no dejaba de impresionarme, y las notas altas que alcanzaba.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no encasillaba su voz, su rango vocal es de cuatro o cinco octavas, según mi oído, agregándole la coloratura, y el registro de silbido.

No levanté mi vista, gracias a que el sol entraba por las ventanas, podía ser capaz de apreciar su silueta, temía que sí la veía algo como lo que sucedió hace un par de días volviera a ocurrir.

—¿Te has quedado dormida? —la escuché preguntar.

Sin levantar mi cabeza, con un gesto de mano le hice ver que no era así.

—Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?

—¿Qué quisiste decir con "Quería que mi voz te alcanzara"? —no tenía nada qué ver, pero quería deshacerme de esa intriga.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

Evadió la pregunta. —Lo que hiciste con el piano y con tu voz fue bellísimo.

—Pero...

—No hay pero.

Su silueta empezó a moverse, tomó un asiento y lo pegó junto al mío. Se recostó ladeando su cabeza ligeramente hacia mí. La aguda mirada en esos ojos color morado, causó que mi pecho se estremeciera.

El contacto visual duró un prolongado período de tiempo, quise volver a hacer aquella pregunta que había quedado al aire, pero por alguna razón, a pesar de que la curiosidad recorría todo mi ser, comencé a renegar de querer saber la respuesta.

Por ahora eso sería un misterio, un enigma, prefería que se quedara así, por ahora, o por el tiempo que fuera.

* * *

 _Syaoran Li Clow: Primero, gracias por dejar tu review. Segundo, sí, lo sé. Normalmente llevo más cosas más lento (demasiado, diría yo) pero dado a que será una mini historia, no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso._

 _Marcy-san: Por eso haré otra donde sea bailarina (? O una Nanoha bailarina (? No sé xD ideas surgieron en mí cabeza._

 _Mashiro-san: Me alegra que te gustara. Sí, bueno, es que de trompetas sé lo que sé de polaco... nada xD Y me pareció bien :B_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola._

 _Bueno, he aquí el siguiente capítulo._

 _Este fue basado en lo que Reina y Kumiko hicieron el día de festival, con sus variaciones, claro está, no me vayan a acusar de plagio después. Dudé en si hacerlo o no, por lo mismo, pero creo que esa escena no podía faltar._

 _-Disculpen los errores ortográficos-_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten la pequeña lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Por los siguientes días comenzamos a reunirnos después de clases, y en algunas ocasiones a la hora del almuerzo. Ella cantaba, yo la escuchaba y le decía que parte debía afinar, pero no le encontraba sentido. Kousaka-san es grandiosa cantando, las técnicas las emplea en los momentos justos y precisos, y las partes que requiere pulir son mínimas que de un día para otro lo hace, entonces ¿Cuál era mi papel realmente?

Sentada en mi habitación, quice recordar aquél día, la canción que cantó y cuál fue el motivo por el que dije lo que dije. Si mal no recuerdo, su técnica siempre ha sido buena... Oh, ya... Sentimiento, era lo que no logró transmitir en esa canción. Claro, es importante mantener las notas y sostener la afinación, pero no importa cuán perfecto cantes, si no lo haces con el debido sentimiento, no servía de nada.

—Pero ahora ya tiene el sentimiento, entonces sigo con la misma interrogante ¿Cuál es mi papel y qué sentido tiene? —me pregunté a mi misma.

Mientras me debatía mentalmente, mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

Al desbloquear la pantalla tenía la notificación de un mensaje de Kousaka-san, el cual sólo decía una dirección y la hora. —Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia decir "Hola" —suspiré, miré el reloj. ¿En serio estoy pensando en ir?

Al parecer sí, incluso ya había salido de mi habitación, me puse mis tenis y emprendí camino hacia el lugar que me había indicado.

Cuando llegué, recorrí con mi vista las escaleras. —Debe ser una broma. —me quejé, porque claro, no había nada mejor y más divertido que pudiera estar haciendo que subir quien sabe cuántos escalones a las ocho treinta de la noche. Además, cabe mencionar, que mi condición física no es precisamente la mejor de todas.

Finalmente, a como pude, con el aliento saliendo frenéticamente de mi boca y mi respiración acelerada, alcancé la cima de esas infernales escaleras. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y me sequé el sudor de la frente. Me senté en el último de los escalones para recuperarme.

—Llegas tarde. —escuché su voz a mi derecha, me giré para mirarla.

—Soy consciente de… —no pude terminar mi oración, mi boca se quedó sin palabras en el momento en que mis ojos entraron en contacto con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es sólo que te ves increíblemente linda. —no estoy segura de si sólo lo pensé o lo dije, mi mente estaba demasiado nublada como para estar consciente de eso.

—Andando. —repuso, mientras caminaba, dejándome atrás.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté, levantándome, sacudí mi short; se volvió hacia a mí y sólo dijo "Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte"

Su respuesta fue vaga, pero no le insistí, siendo sincera no podía apartar mi vista de ella. Traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llagaba debajo de las rodillas, no lo suficiente como para cubrir todas sus piernas ya que se podían apreciar bastante bien. No tenía idea de a dónde me estaba llevando, pero eso no era nuevo, de todas formas siempre la terminaba siguiendo… Seguir… Por mi mente pasó la tonta pregunta de si ella haría lo mismo, si me seguiría sin importar qué, pero más que seguirme, me gustaría caminar a su lado. Tomar su mano… ¡Alto! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

—¿Sueles hacer esto muy seguido? —pregunté, opté por mantenerla hablando, si nos quedábamos en silencio podría llegar a pensar no sé qué tantas cosas más.

—¿Huh?

—Caminar en plena noche, hacia no sé dónde, vistiendo así. —fui más precisa con mi pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió. —Aunque a veces simplemente quiero perder el rumbo, dejar todo de lado, salir de la soporífera y hastiada rutina, hacer algo fuera de lo común, algo que sea extraordinario y que al final del día me haga tener una sensación inimaginable.

—Creo que entiendo a que te refieres. —le dije.

Continuamos caminando por un tiempo más, yo detrás de ella, cada vez el vasto cielo se volvía en un tono más obscuro, y conforme avanzábamos, no se veía más que árboles por doquier y la subida estaba más inclinada. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que los zapatos le estaban lastimando. ¿Por qué habrá traído esa clase de calzado sabiendo que caminaríamos de subida? Exhalé.

—¿No te duelen los pies? —le pregunté.

—Un poco, pero ya casi llegamos. —respondió de inmediato. ¿Un poco? ¡Estaban rojos, por todos los cielos!

—Ni hablar, —me agaché, apoyándome en una rodilla. —Sube. —le indiqué.

—No es necesario, gracias.

—No fue una pregunta, sube o no seguiré caminando. —antes de que pudiera decir algo para contradecirme, añadí: —Si no lo haces daré media vuelta y me iré a casa.

Resignada, terninó deslizando sus brazos sobre mis hombros, y los sujetó fuertemente rodeando mi cuello. Sentí la opresión de sus pechos contra mi espalda, me ruboricé, no pensé muy bien en esto. Lentamente me fui poniendo de pie. —¡Ugh! —emití un quejido.

—Por favor, no hagas ese tipo de sonidos mientras me estás cargando. —por el tono que había empleado, sospecho que estaba nerviosa y quizás, avergonzada, sonreí.

—Tranquila, realmente no pesas, sólo no estoy acostumbrada a llevar chicas lindas en mi espalda. —claramente lo había dicho, no sé porque mi necesidad de incluir la palabra "linda" en mi dialogo, pero bueno.

A pesar de que era yo quien la llevaba, era ella quien me guiaba. Iluminó el sendero con su celular, internamente lo agradecí, pues se me estaba dificultado ver donde pisaba.

—¿Sabes? A decir verdad, desde hace mucho llevo queriendo pasar tiempo a solas contigo. —declaró, delicadamente en un suave y tierno susurro. —Tu personalidad atroz, Kumiko.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho.

—¿Crees que está bien decirle eso a la persona que te lleva cargada cuesta arriba?

—Pero es verdad. —sentí como ligeramente movía sus brazos y los apretaba más. —Dices lo que piensas sin importar si eso termina hiriendo los sentimientos de los demás.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Que tienes una personalidad atroz. —suspiré.

—No importa como lo vea, para mí eso es un insulto.

—Te equívocas. —interpeló.—Es una confesión de amor.

Me detuve, no me esperaba que dijera algo así, no podía ver su rostro, pero sentí que no habría diferencia si lo hiciera, lo más probable es que no tenga ningún tipo de expreción, más que una cara de poker que no permite descifrar las emociones que está sintiendo.

—Es imposible que estés hablando en serio. —dije, y me puse de nuevo en marcha.

—No obstante, siempre me ha agradado e intrigado ese lado tuyo. Es como si tuvieras puesta una máscara de buena persona siendo en el fondo fría y distante. Me ganas de arrancarte esa máscara y dejarte expuesta.

—. . . ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté.

—¿No comprendes mi amor?

—Lo que comprendo es que has perdido la cabeza.

Mientras más hablaba, menos entendía. Aunque intentará, no lograba concentrarme, el sentir su voz y su respiración tan cerca de mi oído causaba que me estremeciera, tanta era la cercanía que su fragancia ya se había quedado impregnada en mi memoria. En absoluto había pensado bien en esto.

—Llegamos. —exhalé y me giré hacia mi costado izquierdo. —Es hermoso ¿no crees? —dijo.

Y en verdad lo era, estábamos en un punto alejado de las luces de la ciudad, nunca antes había estado en ese lugar, vaya, ni siquiera estaba enterada de su existencia. Los árboles y los arbustos abundaban, desde ahí, la vista del cielo era totalmente hermosa, las estrellas podían apreciarse a plenitud. Había una banca de madera, algo gastada, pero en buenas condiciones, ésta estaba techada. Había sólo dos faroles iluminando con delicadeza el lugar, junto con la luz de la luna. El estar en ese sitio me hacía sentir que acababa de visitar una fabulosa tierra jamás explorada de la cual no quería regresar.

—Kumiko. —pronunció mi nombre en un susurro.

—¿Sí? —inquirí.

—Ya puedes bajarme. —ve avergoncé.

—Oh, sí... Claro. —dije tartamudeando.

Me incliné un poco para que ella pudiera bajarse sin problemas.

—Gracias. —me dijo, ¿apenada?

—¿Era esto lo que querías mostrarme?

—No sólo se trataba de mostrártelo, sino de hacer algo que nadie más haría. —alzó su vista hacia el lejano horizonte. —No entiendo la fascinación de las personas por encajar en la sociedad, muchas veces dejan de ser fieles a sí mismos todo para ser fieles a los demás ¿sabes a qué me refiero, cierto? Esta extraña sensación de querer ser más que lo que las personas ven en ti.

—Sí, sé a que te refieres. —repuse. —Kousaka-san, entiendo como te sien... —fui interrumpida por su dedo índice, el cual colocó en mi frente.

—Reina.

—Reina... —repetí.

La ventisca del viento comenzó a soplar más intensamente, haciendo mover sus finos cabellos y su vestido con una gracia que te dejaba embelesado.

—Quiero ser especial, no quiero ser como el resto. Quiero que mi voz llegue a los corazones de las personas, quiero hacerlos sentir.

Me quedé en silencio contemplandola a ella y de fondo a las estrellas, no tenía nada qué decir, o tal vez sí, pero las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Entonces ella comenzó a cantar.

 _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy_

 _You and I, you and I , we're like diamonds in the sky_

 _You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_

 _When you hold me, I'm alive_

 _We're like diamonds in the sky_

 _I knew that we'd become one right away_

 _Oh, right away_

 _At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

 _I saw the life inside your eyes_

 _So shine bright tonight,_

 _You and I_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

 _Eye to eye,_

 _So alive_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

 _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Shine bright like a diamond_

 _Shining bright like a diamond_

 _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky._

Diamonds, de Rihanna, compuesta en "si menor", no pudo haber elegido la canción más indicada. El uso de su belting y su vibrato, añadiendo su toque propio de registro de silbido... Jugó con su voz de una manera tan perfecta.

Me dejó absorta, me perdí en el tiempo, Reina tiene esa facilidad de llegar a mi corazón a través de su voz.

Una parte de la letra seguía resonando en mi cabeza. " _You and I, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, eye to eye, so alive"_ No sé por qué tenía la sensación de que me lo estaba diciendo a mí con un significado más allá de la canción.

Era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera, tanto así, que no sé cómo explicar la clase de emociones que estoy experimentando en este momento.

Contemplar su infinitamente portentosa sonrisa me hizo anhelar que sonriera siempre... Sólo para mí.

Al final del día, no sé ella, pero yo, sí tuve esa sensación inimaginable de la que hablaba, llenando mi pecho, tanto que podría ahogarme.

* * *

 _En lo personal, no soy muy fan de las cantantes a las que hago mención, pero tienen una voz que Oh mai gosh, mis respetos._

 _En fin. Y eso fue todo de mi parte por el día de hoy._

 _Anonymous: Gracias, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y la manera en la que escribo, en verdad lo aprecio. Espero y hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también._

 _Mashiro-san: Ya sabes, Reina y su singularidad, trató de no desviarme mucho de sus personalidades. Y bueno... Espero que KyoAni cumpla mi deseo de hacerlas canon._

 _Syaoran Li Clow: Jhajha Sí, incluso podría decirlo más explícitamente y Kumiko ni en cuenta. Y pues, sí, algo así xD_

 _Avemari: Lo sé, fue difícil decidir, así que haré otro fic donde sea bailarina, le queda como anillo al dedo Jhajha_

 _Marcy-san: Doctora... No soy muy buena manejando eso de la sangre así que no xD sí, la adapt Yeah soy una Jedi. Entonces tú eres Yoda (? XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Nos encontrábamos en la vacía sala de música del instituto, con vacía me refiero a que no había nadie más que nosotras dos y los retratos de compositores, músicos reconocidos, tal como Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Chopin, Vivaldi, por decir algunos, colgaban de la pared, si los mirabas fijamente podías sentir como si ellos también te vieran, lo cual era, para mí, un tanto espeluznante, por ende, evitaba verlos lo más posible, pero entonces la veía a ella, de pie, a unos pocos metros de mí, junto al negro piano de madera que yo estaba tocando. Sus ojos ligeramente cerrados, las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, su cabello se movía suavemente; entonces no podía evitar pensar en qué era más espeluznante, si mirar aquellos cuadros inertes, o mirarla a ella. Aunque claro, no era tanto el hecho de verla, sino lo que me provocaba el hacerlo, ese sentimiento era a lo que le temía, lo que lo hacía más espeluznante aún. Al no poder decidirme, fijé mí vista en las blancas y negras teclas del piano.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre el vidrio de las ventanas, las luces estaban apagadas, la única iluminación que teníamos era la de la naturaleza, ciertas partes del aula estaban en sombras, ella así lo había querido. La brisa sutil del viento continuaba soplando, incesante, moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Podía escuchar con claridad el cantar de las aves que estaban en las ramas de éstos, aunque mis oídos estaban más enfocados en escuchar la voz de Reina.

—Eres buena. —dijo con voz queda en el momento que había cesado el movimiento de mis dedos presionando las teclas. —Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —incité a que me dijera qué era eso que causaba su curiosidad, esperé pacientemente en silencio a que hablara nuevamente, mientras tanto estiré mis brazos y troné los huesos de mis dedos, me habían dicho cientos de veces que no hiciera eso, que era malo para mí salud y que lo único que hacía era desgastar mis articulaciones, si es realidad o no, no lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo, se había convertido en una costumbre.

—Cuando estábamos en el club de música de la secundaria, —empezó a decir, caminó hasta alcanzar una de las sillas, la levantó y la posicionó a mi lado derecho. Tomó asiento inclinándose lentamente. —tocabas todos los instrumentos posibles. —eso no era una duda, era una afirmación, pensé. —Nunca te quedaste con uno en particular, —continuó diciendo, pero seguía afirmando, así que esperé a que terminara de hablar. —Incluso tocabas el triángulo y el corno francés. —dejó salir un hilarante bufido de su boca. —Nunca durabas demasiado con el mismo instrumento, y eso llegó a molestar a varias personas, es como si no te interesara por completo ningún instrumento.

—Pero eso no es así. —repliqué a lo último que dijo. —No es que no me interesara ningún instrumento, es lo contrario, me interesaban todos, pero al tocar cada uno de ellos, me di cuenta de que no era el instrumento en sí el que me interesaba, sino la música que se producía cuando sonaban todos juntos. —me expliqué. —Pero es imposible para una persona hacer que todos suenen al mismo tiempo.

Me miraba fijamente, no me gustaba que lo hiciera porque prácticamente podía sentir que me atravesaba, pero no podía decirle que dejara de hacerlo, porque al decir eso atraería contestar la pregunta que probablemente haría, "¿Por qué?", y responderle eso hubiera resultado más incómodo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál dirías que es tu instrumento favorito? —me preguntó.

—Diría que no tengo un instrumento favorito. —dije, dirigí mi vista hacia el suelo, donde estaba reflejada la sombra de Reina. —Cada uno tiene su encanto, ese algo que lo hace especial, también depende mucho la persona que lo esté tocando, no cualquiera sabe cómo lograr que un instrumento transmita correctamente lo que quiere hacerles sentir a las personas. —contesté, aún tenía la vista en el suelo. —Con la voz es lo mismo, puedes cantar perfectamente pero no trasmitir sentimiento alguno, en ese caso ¿Qué sentido tiene cantar?

Había comenzado a divagar, pero a ella pareció no importarle, me escuchaba atentamente y no me interrumpió ni una sola vez.

—¿Recuerdas la canción que interpreté aquél día? —preguntó finalmente tras un breve silencio.

Suspiré antes de responder.

—La verdad, lo he intentado, pero no. —la miré, no sé por qué, había evitado tener contacto directo con ella todo el tiempo, pero sentí que debía hacerlo.

—Ya veo. —tal vez fue la atmósfera en la que nos encontrábamos, o quizás mi imaginación, pero creí percibir un atisbo de decepción en sus palabras.

Día tras día el tiempo avanzaba y con ello se acercaba la fecha de su audición, estaba más que lista, se sabía la letra de la canción al derecho y al revés, su voz estaba preparada para embelesar a quien la escuchara.

—Como que has cambiado un poco. —dijo a modo de insinuación Midori, una de mis amigas más cercanas.

El día de hoy le sugerí a Reina que descansara, no era bueno que forzara demasiado su voz, lo mejor sería que se lo tomara con calma, por eso concluimos la práctica más temprano de lo que usualmente solíamos hacerlo. Por lo tanto me reuní con Hazuki y Midori para ir juntas a casa.

—¿Te parece? —le pregunté, no sentía un cambio en mí, o es sólo que no era consciente de ello.

—Sí, yo también lo he notado. —la respaldó Hazuki. —Antes eras más fría e indiferente.

—Debe ser por ella. —murmuré, no lo suficiente alto como para que me escucharan.

Ciertamente, el pasar tiempo con Reina era gratificante, es más, ni siquiera sentía que el tiempo avanzaba, y al mismo tiempo sentía que pasaba demasiado rápido.

El día de la audición había llegado, eran audiciones privadas, cada una iba pasando y el profesor de música junto con otras dos personas las evaluaban, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo ella.

—¿Nerviosa? —me acerqué a ella, aún era temprano por la mañana, y las audiciones serían en la tarde.

—No. —respondió, se veía confiada y decidida, era Reina, después de todo, me hubiese sorprendido escuchar otra respuesta.

Saqué unos dulces del bolsillo de mí falda. —Toma. —le dije, estirando mi brazo hacia ella. —Son dulces de miel y limón, le harán bien a tu garganta.

—Gracias. —dijo abriendo uno de ellos y llevándolo a su boca. —Es delicioso.

Sonreí.

—Kumiko. —susurró mi nombre. Se puso frente a mí y puso bruscamente sus manos en mis mejillas. —Me esforzaré, pasaré las audiciones así que en la competencia, ven a escucharme.

—Reina... —dije con dificultad.

—Prométemelo. —su mirada era firme, pero había algo más en ella que no pude descifrar.

—Lo prometo. —al escucharme decir esas palabras, liberó mis mejillas de su agarre y me sonrió.

De haber sabido que esa sería la última vez que la vería sonreír, hubiera prolongado más ese momento, pero no tenía modo de saberlo.

Cuando las clases acabaron, decidí esperarla, no sabía con exactitud a qué hora sería su turno. Las horas pasaron como si fueran años, ya se había hecho demasiado tarde, el sol ya estaba casi completamente oculto.

Será mañana, entonces. Pensé.

Llegué temprano al instituto y me dirigí al aula donde se reunían los del club de canto. Cuando escuché a alguien decir Kousaka Reina, me acerqué, había dos chicas recarcadas en la pared, pero ninguna de ellas era la que buscaba, estaban hablando de ella, eso sin duda, pues habían dicho su nombre, creí que era algo sobre la audición, pero no.

—¿Entonces es verdad que están saliendo? —dijo una de ellas.

—Sin duda, después de las audiciones los vieron irse juntos. —contestó la otra. —Y no es la primera vez. Además, ¿Recuerdas como lo defendió aquella vez en la que nos molestamos y quejamos de él? Incluso me dijeron que los vieron besándose.

Me di media vuelta y me fui del lugar, había escuchado demasiado, sentí un nudo en la garganta, y una opresión en mi pecho, dolía, no sabía por qué, pero dolía.

Después de eso me fui a mi salón de clase, y me quedé ahí hasta que finalizaron. Hazuki me preguntó varias veces si estaba bien, respondí que sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Me puse los audífonos, subí el volúmen lo más alto posible y caminé hacia la salida.

En mi celular tenía cerca de diez llamadas pérdidas y unos casi veinte mensajes. Todos de ella. Los ignoré, no quería saber nada, y su voz era la última que quería escuchar.

—La cena está lista. —dijo mi hermana.

—No tengo hambre.

Comencé a debatirme mentalmente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta por la que estaba en ese estado.

Fue por lo que escuché decir de Reina, eso estaba claro, pero por qué eso había tenido tal impresión en mí. Tal vez fue porque no me lo contó, eso significaba que no confiaba en mí, pero bueno, tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, ¿entonces?

Lo sabía, sabía la respuesta correcta, pero era tan absurdo que quise encontrar otra que la suplantara, porque no quería aceptarla, porque si lo hacía sólo complicaría más las cosas.

Me levanté temprano, seguí la rutina, me di un baño, desayuné, sin apetito, pero lo hice, fui a la estación del tren, tomé el tren, me bajé en otra estación, caminé hacia el instituto, llegué al instituto, entré al aula de clases, tomé las clases, comí mi almuerzo, de nuevo sin apetito, las clases siguieron, terminaron, guarde mis cosas, me puse mis audífonos, subí el volúmen. Es como si estuviera en modo automático. Estuve presente en cada una de los actos que realicé, pero no estaba consciente de nada.

El tono de llamada de mí celular comenzó a sonar. Acepté la llamada, "te veo en la sala de música", fue todo lo que dijo para después colgar.

Suspiré.

Al llegar, soltó su interrogatorio, el cual finalizó con la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Me estás evitando?

—No lo hago. —dije, pero lo hacía.

—¿Entonces? —persistía.

—Entonces nada. Querías ayuda para la audición, las audiciones terminaron, no hay razón para seguir pasando tiempo juntas.

—Ni siquiera has preguntado si pasé.

—. . . —me quedé en silencio, observando su lánguido rostro.

No decía nada, y yo tampoco tenía mucho que decir.

Pasaron los minutos, el silencio cada vez se volvía más incómodo.

—Yo... Debo irme. —dije, y salí del lugar.

No miré hacia atrás, no sabía que tipo de expresión tenía en su rostro, pero estaba segura que no era su cara de poker.

* * *

 _Reviews._

 _Avemari: Lo siento, compliqué un poco las cosas, pero verás que todo se soluciona xD_

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki: Se dio cuenta pero no quiere aceptarlo, ¿Cómo lo ves? Hay que darle unos zapes pare que reaccione._

 _Mashiro-san: Lo sé, maldito KyoAni. Oye... No me gustó como acabó el EruSei ... Fue muy meh el final :c aún así me gustó._


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes empleados en esta historia no son de mi autoría sólo fueron tomados como base para crear esta historia, los derechos son reservados a sus respectivos autores._

 _¿Qué les pareció el final? Yo siento que tiene que haber una segunda temporada, o una ova. Para mí fue hermoso, faltó shuri, pero fue hermoso._

 _Ahora el fin de este pequeño fin, que desde el principio dije que sería corto. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo más largo, pero ahora no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso. Más adelante escribiré nuevamente de ellas, así que si gustan volver a leer un fic mío de ellas, lo tendrán. Espero que el próximo si pueda alargarlo y darme el tiempo de elaborarlo bien. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este, y les agradezco a los que lo leyeron._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo final.**_

El cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises cubriéndolo en su totalidad. La brisa del viento se encontraba en calma. Inhalé ese suave aroma que anunciaba que llovería en cualquier momento, esperaba que no fuera así, no llevaba un paraguas, a pesar de haber visto el pronóstico del tiempo olvidé traer uno, eso debido a que mi mente no puede concentrarse en nada, todo por concentrarse en alguien.

"No debí dejarla así...", "No debí haber dicho esas palabras...", pensaba. Mi actitud y mis acciones eran por demás injustificadas. No se supone que deba dejarme llevar por las habladurías y rumores que va esparciendo la gente, aún si éstos son ciertos, no es algo que deba afectarme, pero lo hace, de alguna manera u otra, y más me afectaba por saber la razón por la que me afecta.

¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Cómo? Y más importante, ¿Por qué precisamente ella de todas las personas?  
Suspiré, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, mientras más evitaba pensar en ella, más lo hacía.

Tan cansadamente doloroso y frustrante.

Creí que prestando atención en clases haría que mi mente de abstuviera de pensarla, pero lo único que logré fue quedarme dormida, lo que me ameritó una reprimenda, y lo peor de todo es que había soñado con ella.

Para la hora del almuerzo, el viento había abandonado la calma, venteaba fervorosamente, las gotas de la lluvia habían comenzado a caer, podía ver como se resbalaban en el cristal de la ventana. Y pensar que ayer era un día soleado, suspiré.

—Kumiko... —la voz de Midori me sacó de mí ensimismamiento, me giré para verla.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

—Tú eres cercana a Kousaka-san ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría tanto como "cercanas"... —aunque sí habíamos hecho un notable acercamiento en los pasados días. —¿Por qué?

—Recientemente, en el club de música se han divulgado ciertos rumores que la implican. —comentó, el tono de su voz era nervioso con una pizca de preocupación.

Vaya que se esparcen rápido, pensé.

—Inclusive ayer, los confrontaron a ambos, una chica le pidió al profesor que explicara qué clase de relación mantenían, y bueno, las cosas están intensas así que... Sería bueno que alguien hablara con ella. —añadió Hazuki.

Sabía perfectamente que con "alguien", se refería a mí.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, recercándome en el respaldo de la silla. No creo que sea bueno hablar con Reina, en especial después de lo que sucedió ayer.

El siguiente periodo de clases me la pasé pensando en si sería una buena idea o no el ir a buscarla. Para empezar, quizás ella ni siquiera quiera hablar conmigo. Aunque eso era una excusa, además, ¿Qué le diría? "El día de ayer te dejé sola en la sala de música y me fui sin mirar atrás porque me enteré de que posiblemente tengas una relación con el idiota, digo, con el sujeto que imparte música, y por una desconocida razón sentí una opresión en el pecho y me desconcertó demasiado; pero estoy preocupada por ti y... ... ..." esto es una tontería.

Tenía mis pensamientos hechos un lío.

Pasaron las horas, demasiado rápido para mí gusto, seguía lloviendo, aunque ahora con menos intensidad.

Tras el gran debate mental que tuve conmigo misma, finalmente me decidí a buscarla, pero sólo vería si se encontraba bien, sólo eso, nada más. Lo que me estaba sucediendo era punto y a partes, después de todo ella ni siquiera está al tanto de eso.

Me fui directo al aula de música, si algo había aprendido de ella en estos días, es que le encanta pasar tiempo ahí, por lo que supuse que podría estar en ese lugar. Mis pasos eran pesados, como si no quisiesen llegar, pero seguía avanzando. Me detuve frente a aquellas puertas de madera, tomé aire, y me quedé de pie ahí por varios minutos antes de abrir quedamente la puerta. No me había equivocado allí estaba ella, sentada, observando la nada, las luces estaban apagadas, y con el cielo completamente gris, no había mucha iluminación, aunque no estaba demasiado obscuro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté en voz baja mientras me iba aproximando a ella.

Levantó suavemente su cabeza, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, no esperaba verme, lo pude leer en la sorpresa que reflejaba su rostro.

—Kumiko…—musitó mi nombre.

—Yo… Escuché lo que están diciendo y bueno… —vi como su cuerpo se tensó. —sólo quería decirte que no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, si sales o no con él... —tragué saliva, sentí que se iba a formar un nudo en mi garganta al pronunciar esas palabras, afortunadamente no fue así. —No es algo que les incumba.

—¿Te parece bien que salga con Taki-sensei? —preguntó.

—¿Importa mi opinión?

—No lo hagas, responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta. —dijo. — Quiero saber lo que piensas.

Suspiré, pienso que es absurdo.

—Si eso te hace feliz…—estaba siendo hipócrita, pero qué más podía decir. —Si quieres estar con la persona que amas, entonces sólo hazlo. —dije.

Y creo que ese fue fin de lo que nunca comenzó, lo cual es irónico.

No sé cómo, pero terminé pasando ocasionalmente las tardes con ella, ahora tenía un instructor que la guiara y le aconsejara, más experimentado y con mayor conocimiento que yo, y era la persona que amaba… Así que sólo nos reuníamos cuando no tenía práctica con él.

Hice mis sentimientos de lado, como si no existieran y no volví a pensar en ello.

—¿Irás a verme a la competencia? —me preguntó.

—Lo prometí, ¿cierto? —dije con un patético intento de sonrisa.

 _You've been on my mind_

 _I grow fonder every day_

 _Lose myself in time_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows_

 _Why it´s taken me so long_

 _To let my doubts go_

 _You're the only that I want_

Comenzó a cantar, suavemente, ligeramente, esa canción se me hacía conocida, siento que ya la he escuchado antes, obligué a mi memoria a recordar, y entonces se hizo presente el recuerdo de aquél día, la canción que ahora estaba cantando es la misma que cantó en aquella ocasión.

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _I've imagined it all_

 _You never know of you never try_

 _To forgive the past_

 _And simply be mine_

 _I dare you let me be your_

 _Your one and only_

 _Promise I'm worthy_

 _To hold in your arms_

 _So come on_

 _And give me the chance_

 _To prove that I'm the one who can_

 _Walk that mile until the end starts_

Se detuvo ahí, abrió su boca y la cerró por lo menos dos veces, parecía querer decir algo, pero al parecer no lograba hacerlo.

—Kumiko, estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! —ella acababa de decir qué.

—¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? —se soltó del abrazo y me miró haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno yo… Taki-sensei… Tú… No entiendo nada. —juro que sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

—¿En serio creíste eso? —preguntó con una ligera risilla. —Entre Taki-sensei, sus padres y los míos son amigos desde hace tiempo, sólo eso. Entre él y yo nunca hubo nada. —me aclaró. —Desde la secundaria he estado enamorada de ti.

—¡¿Eh?! —grité sonoramente.

—Quieres dejar de reaccionar así. —suspiró. —Siempre te miraba, y antes de darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ti, no sabía cómo decírtelo, ya que ni siquiera hablábamos mucho en ese entonces. —se detuvo, me miró, si lo pensaba… estaba confesándome su amor… se estaba declarando… me estaba diciendo que… ¡Cielos! —La canción de ahora, ¿La recordaste?

Asentí…

—Creí que con esa canción podría llegar a ti… Pero sólo recibí palabras cargadas de desdén de tu parte. —sonrió.

—Yo no… —me sentía increíblemente tonta, me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. —Lo siento. —me disculpe, de nuevo, pero ahora lo sentía aún más.

Dejo salir una tierna risa de su boca, en cuestión de segundos se había puesto de pie y se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome. El abrazo no duró mucho, ella retrocedió un poco, sus manos que antes estaban robre mis hombros, ahora las había colocado en mis mejillas, sentir el suave y afable tacto fue para mí un verdadero goce, entonces su mirada se encontró con mía. Poco a poco comencé a sentir la temperatura elevarse por todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi cara, más específicamente en los pómulos, imploraba porque no se notara tanto el rubor que seguramente ya había comenzado a visualizarse, me volví inconsciente de mi alrededor, el tiempo había dejado de transcurrir, los pocos centímetros de distancia que se interponían entre nosotras, ella se encargó de eliminarlos, inclinando lentamente su cabeza hacia mí, ahora sus labios estaban tocando los míos, Reina me está besando, repetía en mi mente.

—Yo… —intenté decir algo luego de que se separó de mí, pero no pude articular palabra alguna, estaba perdida en el brillo de sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y su respiración estaba un poco acelerada.

Me abrazó nuevamente, estaba de puntitas para alcanzarme, podía sentir en mi oído su aliento, e estremecí.

—Te amo. —dijo en un quedo susurro, pero pude oír esas palabras tan claro como el agua.

Fue un momento sublime, en el que mi corazón galopaba fuertemente, cual caballo libre por la pradera.

—También te amo… My one and only.

Epílogo.

El día de la competencia llegó, no sabía quién estaba más nerviosa, si ella o yo, aunque lo más probable es que fuera yo. El lugar estaba lleno de personas, después de todo se trataba de una importante competencia, en la que sólo las voces más destacables lograrían avanzar.

Esperé impaciente a que llegara su turno. Cuando la vi frente al escenario, mis manos temblaron, estaba hermosa, radiante, la música comenzó a sonar, y luego su voz se unió a ésta.

 _Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_  
 _But I never really had a doubt_  
 _Standing in the light of your halo_  
 _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_  
 _Every rule I had you breakin'_  
 _It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
 _Baby I can see your halo_  
 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _It's written all over your face_  
 _Baby I can feel your halo_  
 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_  
 _Burning through my darkest night_  
 _You're the only one that I want_  
 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_  
 _But this don't even feel like falling_  
 _Gravity can't forget_  
 _To pull me back to the ground again_

 _Feels like I've been awakened_  
 _Every rule I had you breakin'_  
 _The risk that I'm takin'_  
 _I'm never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
 _Baby I can see your halo_  
 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _It's written all over your face_  
 _Baby I can feel your halo_  
 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_  
 _Halo, halo_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
 _Baby I can see your halo_  
 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _It's written all over your face_  
 _Baby I can feel your halo_  
 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo_

Su voz, su vibrato, su belting, su falsete, su registro de silbido y el sentimiento que transmitía en cada palabra, en cada letra. El mensaje de la canción había llegado a mí, como si sólo yo estuviera presente, dejó impresionados a más de una persona, pues en cuanto llegó a la parte del coro, ya muchos estaban de pie, aplaudiendo.

Su voz no sólo me había alcanzado a mí, había alcanzado a todos los corazones presentes, y los había logrado cautivar de una manera esplendorosa.

Kousaka Reina, es como la música, hay que saber tocarla, encontrar la nota indicada, aprender a escucharla, apreciarla, comprender sus altos y sus bajos, es capaz de llenar mi corazón sólo con su presencia. Y soy inmensamente feliz de saber que una persona como ella me ama tanto como yo a ella. _  
_

* * *

_Nicocchi17: El drama era necesario, y ni duró nada XD_

 _PoetaOscura: Oh vaya, eso es pésimo :T a mí no me gusta, tengo muy sensibles los ojos y es cansado para mí escribir desde él, pero maté a mi laptop, así que no tengo remedio xD Espero que pronto consigas uno nuevo para que puedas continuar escribiendo._

 _Mashiro: Emm… nada.. ya sabes que me gusta el drama, para qué te haces XD ¿Shigatsu? Mi no conocer ese anime XD Pues espero que haya segunda temporada, tanto de H!E y de Mikagura :D_

 _Avemari: Cantó la de one and only de Adele :B Y pues ya están junta fue muy corto lo sé, y apresuré las cosas por lo mismo, me disculpo por eso._

 _Shin'ya: Jhajhajha Lamento lo de tu experiencia, pero creo que es lo que las personas normalmente salen, por miedo prefieren huir._

 _Kaname26: Muchas gracias por leerme. Pues la verdad me gustaría haberlo alargado más y entrar más en detalle, pero en estos momentos ando corta de inspiración :P_

 _Alex: Ya actualic_


End file.
